1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate, a liquid crystal display having the thin film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to realign liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
At least one of the two substrates includes a plurality of pixels and a plurality of thin film transistors driving the pixels. In order to drive the pixels at a high speed, the display may include a thin film transistor that has a high ON-current (Ion current) and is capable of charging the pixels to desired voltage level in a short period of time. To this end, if a width-to-length ratio of the channel of the thin film transistor is increased, the ON-current of the thin film transistor increases. However, the size of the thin film transistor increases if the width of the channel of the thin film transistor increases, thereby decreasing the aperture ratio of the pixel. Further, a parasitic capacitance between gate electrode and source electrode of the thin film transistor and/or a parasitic capacitance between gate electrode and drain electrode increases, and a kickback voltage increases when the size of the thin film transistor is reduced.